


Between Two Suns and a Droid

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Between two suns and a droid, they were the only ones that knew. (post tros)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Between Two Suns and a Droid

**Author's Note:**

> my ending I don't care what anyone says

_All we do is hide away_   
_All we do is chase the day_

_All we do is play it safe_   
_All we do is live inside a cage_   
_All we do is play it safe_   
_All we do, all we do_

_I've been upside down_   
_I don't wanna be the right way round_   
_Can't find paradise on the ground_

_-_ All We Do by Oh Wonder

Between two suns and a droid, they were the only ones that knew.

Rey trusts them to keep her secret - their secret. She stitches up the house on Tatooine of any cracks and holes. She stays there for most of the day until it came time to search for food. She had spent her entire life alone. This was not the life her friends wanted her to come back to after the war was over. And for that reason, she doesn't let anyone know where she was.

She misses them, her friends.

She wanted to tell them, she honestly did. She wanted to tell them where she was and that she was doing fine except she couldn't. They would not understand. She laid on the cot and stared at the ceiling, letting herself be alone with her thoughts.

She feels it, his hand over her stomach. Caressing her softly. His hand engulfing her entire waist. "How are you feeling?" he asks, attentive as ever.

"Under the weather," she admitted. She turned and looked at him. She placed her hand over his to confirm to herself that he was _here_ , that he was really here. A part of her is tearing up again, haunted by the memory of him disappearing. He died in front of her after they shared their first kiss.

Ben pressed a kiss on her temple. "What you're feeling is perfectly normal. I'm sorry for putting you into this much pain."

"You should have told me from the beginning!" she sat up then. She couldn't help but to snap at him. "You should have - why did you make me believe you were dead?" her voice was uneven. She was trembling and yet her hand was still with his. Rey was angry but she was still holding on to him to make sure he was actually here, that he was really here and that her mind wasn't being cruel.

His eyes lowered as he pressed his lips together. "I wanted to keep us safe. I had to make you believe it too so the others would believe it."

"My friends had to comfort me that day. It was supposed to be a celebration over the victory."

"I'm sorry," he squeezed her hand. He searched for her eyes, pulling her to look at him and see his pain as well. "It hurt me so much to sense you were in pain." Ben swallowed hard.

"It was so hard for me to pretend to be happy." She shook her head but then she felt his lips on her again and for a moment she forgets about everything but him. He was first person in her life that she opened up to, that she allowed herself to be vulnerable with. He was the first person she had ever loved. So many men tried to be her first but she waited for the right one. She had waited for him her whole life and he had let her believe for weeks that he was gone. She mourned for him, haunted by the memory of him withering away before her into nothing after they shared their first kiss. Her first kiss.

"But I led you here, a place where we can be safe. Free." The whole galaxy thinks he was dead and now they were free. Free to be together - to have a life with one another. "We can have everything we want."

He said everything instead of anything. Every little thing that they had ever want.

Rey's eyes flickered. His tone was hopeful. Soft. She stared at his mouth and to her surprise she sees his lips curving into a small smile. She couldn't help but to be taken by the sight. He spent so many years restraining himself from feeling emotions and seeing him unravel from his restraints was mesmerizing. Ben touched her cheek tenderly before letting his hands stroke her hair.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Everything about this was gentle.

It was everything she had dreamed and wanted. Somehow this made her heart hurt because it was finally happening and it was real.

When he touches her - it was consuming. Intimate. He touches her as if it was going to be his last. He always treated her like that, as something precious and valuable even when he thought she was nothing. His gaze is intense, pulls her like the deep sea that dragged them to one another. She understands now why Leia gave her life for her son.

She can hear BB-8 beeping in the corner.

She chuckled from the droid's cheeky comment.

Ben glared at the droid and then gestured the droid to go outside for a bit. BB-8 is quick to take the hint.

"I remember Pasaana," he continued in a teasing manner, cupping her face.

Rey felt her cheeks grow hot. "What about Pasanna?" she asked defensively.

Ben smirked at her. She couldn't help but awe at the sight of his face. He looked so much of his father when he did. "I saw the way you looked at the children."

"How do you know I was looking at children?" she kept her face indifferent.

"I know," his voice went low. "The only time your face goes soft is when you're looking at children. I know you think about it, having a family of your own. And they knew it too. You were given a fertility necklace."

"Was it a fertility necklace?" she blinked.

He nodded, humming quietly. "I had the necklace checked to find your location," he reminded her. "We can have that," he says as if it was a vow.

She blushed then. "Do you want to have a family?"

"With you I do. I never saw myself as a father with all the things I've done in my life but with you I want to give you everything that you deserve."

"I know you'll be a good father."

He laughed lightly. Her skin tightened. His laugh sounded so hallow. Empty.

"I do, honestly I do." She could feel her chest restricting for it was true. She wasn't used to it, being vulnerable to someone but if she had she will. She kissed the scars on his face frantically, trying to make him understand. She hears his sigh of relief as she kissed him. "Ben," she breathed. He responds to his name instinctively. He always had but for once he was at peace with it. "I don't want it to be anyone else to be the father."

Ben waited for her to nod and that was when he climbed onto the cot. He wanted her confirmation first, to make sure she was sure. He can sense it, her nervousness. Her hesitation. He peppered kisses all over her throat, attempting to reassure her. "I know you've been saving yourself for me," he pressed the words onto her flesh. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write more but I'll leave this open for interpretation


End file.
